tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor's Edge
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Campaign Plot You play as Wallace Berhk a CIA SAD agent is flown to Puayai to kill Supreme Commander Gustavo Ramirez. Upon entering Puayain airspace his flight is shot down. Escaping the flight before it was destroyed he evades enemy patrols and meet his contact, Cassandra. Cassandra is a member of the Peoples Resistance Movement who takes Wallace to a PRM camp. On arriving at the camp Wallace witnesses the full extent of the Puayain peoples suffering and how poorly funded the freedom fighters are. Recuperating from his close encounter with death the camp comes under attack. Aiding in the defense of the camp Wallace and the resistance fend off waves of Puayai forces until mercenary forces arrive. Overwhelmed by the mercenaries' superior tactics and equipment Wallace manages to save Cassandra and escape. It is revealed that Wallace's former handler Buck Clayton is keeping Ramirez in power for their own profiteering operations. Seeking refuge from enemy force looking for them they go to Saint Mara's Church. Reaching Saint Mara's Church Cassandra is told that some of her comrades have been captured and are on a train being transferred to a military prison. One of the rescued prisoners is Hector Daez a friend of Cassandra who leads them and other prisons to his brothers camp. As they reach the safety of their fellow freedom fighters Hector's brother Manuel request your assistance in destroying a shipment of Chemical weapons the DRP are transporting. Missions *Out of the Frying Pan *Fool's Gambit Side Missions *'Black Propaganda' *'Prison Convoy' *'Blockade Runner' *'Crackhouse' *'Intel Package' *'Ransom' The Black Spider Cartel have kidnapped citizens of the island the player must kill all enemies in the house to free the citizens island confidence will increase *'Chemical Warfare' *'Arms Trafficking' *'High Valued Targets' *'Black Thumb' The Black Spider Cartel have been using remote locations to grow drugs. The Rebels wants you to sabotage these farms. *'Piracy' Characters CIA Special Activities Division *'Wallace Berhk' *'Bruce Higgins' People's Resistance Movement *'Sargo' *'Hector Daez:' *'Manuel Daez:' *'Cassandra' Democratic Republic Armed Forces of Puayai *'General Gustavo Ramirez' *'Admiral Alfonso Luis' *'Colonel Carlos Rios' *'Major Marco Fabian' Crow's Nest *Buck Clayton Alert Level *Covert *Aware *Heat *Compromised Safehouses & Strongholds Safehouses *'Saint Mara's Church' Strongholds *Fortress *Barracks *Airbase *Outpost *Prison Collectibles *'Regime Monuments' *'DRP Recruiting Posters' Geography of Puayai *'Melena:' *'San Idise' *'Izia Barreria' *'Gran Medez' *'Vilaai' CO-OP *'Campaign' *'Mayhem *'Base Defense' Multiplayer Factions & Classes CIA Special Activities Division People's Resistance Movement Democratic Republic Armed Forces of Puayai Crow's Nest Weapons & Equipment Assault Rifles M16A4 HK416 AEK-971 KH2002 AN-94 F2000 G36C SCAR-H L85A2 ACR M4A1 Steyr AUG A3 MTAR-21 AS Val Colt CM901 XM8 Carbine IMI Galil CZ 805 Bren A2 FAMAS F1 SIG SG 553 AK-47 AKU-94 SA Vz.58 Tactical OTs-14 Groza MK 14 Mod 0 EBR G3A3 Ruger Mini-14 9A-91 SR-3M Vikhr Submachine Guns Light Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Handguns Machine Pistols Launchers Miscellaneous Attachments Camouflage Patterns Equipment Vehicles Armored Fighting Vehicles GAZ-66 BTR-90 T-90 EE-3 Jararaca EE-9 Cascavel EE-11 Urutu VBTP-MR Guarani Avibrás AV-VB4 RE Guará Agrale Marruá VLEGA Gaucho Naval Craft Jet Ski RHIB SOC-R Inflatable Boat Aircraft Fixed Wing Shaanxi Y-8 Embraer Super Tucano C-130 C-12 Huron G500 MiG-17 Rotary Wing Eurocopter EC-635 MBB Bo 105 MI-24 Super Hind OH-58D Kiowa Warrior SA 342 Gazelle UH-60 Black Hawk UH-1Y Venom WZ-9 Lynx AH Mk 7 Civilian Cars SUV Gametypes *'Team Deathmatch:' Two teams are pitted against each other in a battle to win. *'Deathmatch:' Every player is in a fight for survival to prove who is the top player. *'Splinter Faction:' Eight teams of two fight to be the best team. *'Weapons Hunt:' Players are pitted against each other but start off fighting with a handgun with one magazine and must collect weapons on the map to gain an advantage on the other players. *'Kill Counter:' Players are to keep their kill record up against a timer. Every time the timer reaches zero the player with the lowest kills gets eliminated until the player with the most kills is left. *'Vehicular Deathmatch:''' Every player is pitted against each other using vehicles of their choice.